Happy Birthday, Ken!
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: A Kenlei ! The Digidestined plan Ken's 14th birthday party. But something bothers him deep inside...a past event that won't leave. (Completed)
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday, Ken!  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(It's been a while since I wrote another Kenyako, hasn't it? Well, this one is sort of after "When Love and Hate Collide". A few years, to be exact. You might need to read "WLAHC" to understand this, which is in "Vegetable Soup for The Digi-romantic's soul" as the fifth chapter but it's not necessary. Well, I don't own Digimon as always. Since there's talk about birthdays here, I might as well give you the birthdays I made up for the DD:  
  
Kari- January 30  
Sora- February 11  
Matt- March 4  
Izzy- April 10  
Ken- May 14  
Mimi- June 29  
TK- July 1  
Tai- August 17  
Davis- September 9  
Cody- October 12  
Joe- November 20  
Yolei- December 23  
  
Twelve (main) Digidestined, twelve months ^^. I tend to use the same birthdays whenever I mention anyone's birthday. *Makes note to buy a Ken a birthday present when May comes around and Izzy, a late one* Anyway, let's begin.)  
  
"All right! Let's see if we have everything!" TK Takaishi said holding out a piece of paper. "Balloons?"  
  
"Check", Kari Kamiya said.  
  
"Streamers?"  
  
"Check", Yolei Inoue nodded.  
  
"Cake, ice cream, and other food items?"  
  
"Check. I even convinced my mom to make those brownies of hers", Cody Hida mentioned. "They're always a hit at parties."  
  
"Music...check!" TK said happily. "You don't know how many times I begged and pleaded Matt. I promised to kiss his feet every morning if he did this for me. He agreed...but he didn't want me to kiss his feet. Instead I have to do some of his housework. Oh well! Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Let's see...where was I? Oh yeah! Davis, did you send out the invitations?"  
  
"Yeah! I may be dumb at times but I don't forget things!" Davis Motomiya said.  
  
"Um...why do I have thirty invitations to Ken's birthday party?" Kari asked holding up all the envelopes. Davis smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.  
  
"I...forgot everyone else's address except for Kari's?" he tried to explain.  
  
"I don't think that's the reason." Yolei shook her head. "I'll take care of the invitations, TK." She grabbed one and opened it.  
  
YOU ARE INVITED!!!!!!  
  
TO WHAT: Ken Ichijouji's 14th birthday party!  
WHEN: Sunday, May 13th   
WHERE: Ichijouji Residence  
FROM: 11:30 AM TO: 5:00 PM  
PLEASE RSVP!  
  
"You forgot the telephone number", Yolei pointed out. "How's anyone going to RSVP if they don't know what number to call?"  
  
"So sue me! I'm not perfect!" Davis crossed his arms.  
  
"No duh", Cody smirked.  
  
"Anyway, isn't his birthday the fourteenth?" Davis asked.   
  
"Yeah, but the fourteenth is a Monday", Kari said. "It would be bad to hold a party on a weekday. I remember one time I had my birthday on a Thursday. Oh, it was awful! It snowed and snowed and no one could come! Guess that's the problem with having a birthday in January, huh?"  
  
"Or in December", Yolei added. "It snows on all my birthdays! Plus people go on vacations and since my birthday is so close to Christmas, no one is ever there!"  
  
"I know the whole problem with birthdays during vacations. I used joke around, saying that they made summer vacation because of my birthday." TK said. "I get jealous of Matt sometimes. His is at a perfect time."  
  
"Well, me and Cody have no problems with our birthdays!" Davis said stretching. "Ken's gonna get the surprise of his life!"  
  
"Speaking of Ken...where is he?" Cody asked. "I still..."  
  
"Dude! You have to trust him now!" Davis interrupted. "You mean to tell me that you still think Ken hasn't changed?!"  
  
"Calm down, Davis. I was about to say 'I still think we need more balloons for our party.'"  
  
"Oh." Davis calmed down.  
  
"I wonder where Ken is too", Kari said. "I tried calling him...but he wasn't there. Have you heard from him, Yolei?"  
  
"Me? Oh no! No, I haven't heard from Ken", Yolei said with a sigh.  
She wasn't thinking about the party anymore but of a similar incident two years ago...  
  
TWO YEARS AGO, May 14...  
  
"Say you want me, Yolei!" The Digimon Emperor looked at her.  
  
"You...you really like me?" Yolei stood dumbfounded. The enemy was in love with her? Unbelievable!  
  
"I've always noticed you and I keep thinking about you. I have a feeling you think about me too. Am I right?"  
  
"Um..." At this moment, Yolei wished Hawkmon were next to her. She wasn't feeling anything but fear. "Listen...I don't know why you..."  
  
"Why I love you so much?"  
  
"Whoa! What's this about love?! I'm only twelve! So are you!" (Note: I'm guessing Ken is as old as she is. I can't remember off the top of my head)   
  
"And?"  
  
"And...we're not meant to be", Yolei stuttered.  
  
Ken just chuckled. He looked at her through his dark glasses. "You're just saying that because I'm the Digimon Emperor. You're only afraid."  
  
"But...I don't love you! I love Ken!" Yolei pulled away angrily.  
  
"I...I'm better than Ken! I'm all you want and need!"  
  
"You don't know what I want and need! I want you to stop terrorizing the Digital World! I want you to surrender! I want you to leave me alone!" Yolei screamed. "Would you do that?"  
  
"Yolei..."  
  
"I'm sorry", Yolei looked at the yellow roses he'd given her. Thrusting them back into his arms, she ran off into a forest. She needed to be alone.  
  
Yolei ran as far as she could from him. She knew it was wrong to leave Ken behind like that but...what could she do? She didn't even look back. What if he was chasing her? He had some nerve to propose love to her! Ha! Did he actually believe that she would succumb to him so easily? Fat chance!  
  
Yolei ultimately stopped and turned around. He hadn't followed her. She sat down and tried to think about what had happened. She wanted to kick herself in the head. That was Ken Ichijouji, the boy she planned to marry! Like a fool, she ran from him and yelled words that made no sense.  
  
"It's not your fault", she told herself. "That wasn't Ken. That was the Digimon Emperor. You did the right thing by running away."  
  
Still, she felt unsure. Yolei stayed in the forest for a while and then decided to come back. To her relief (or was it to her disappointment? She couldn't tell), he was gone. Deciding to sleep away from the rest of the Digidestined, Yolei fell asleep a foot away from the rest.  
  
The next morning she found herself covered in yellow rose petals. She was clutching the crumpled bouquet he'd given her.  
  
***  
  
BACK TO NORMAL TIMES...  
  
"Yolei, are you okay?" Poromon asked. Everyone else looked at her with concern. Yolei snapped out of the daze.   
  
"Oh yeah. I was just worrying about Ken", she said.  
  
"Yolei and Ken, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cody sang. This time, Yolei didn't mind. In fact, she stayed silent. Now the other kids were worried.   
"Yolei, what's wrong?" Kari asked. "Why are you worrying about Ken all of a sudden?"  
  
Yolei didn't want to but before she knew it, she blurted out the whole story. The rest of the Digidestined listened patiently but no one said a word.  
  
"I see. You and Ken had some kind of...romantic moment", TK said. "Only you weren't feeling romantic, but scared."  
  
"I honestly think I hurt him. I ran away that night..."  
  
"Yolei, there's nothing you could have done! That wasn't Ken. That was the Digimon Emperor. He was probably lying to you about the whole romance thing", Davis said.  
  
"Davis is right. The Digimon Emperor wasn't the trustworthiest person in the world. You had every right to run", Cody said.  
  
"I don't think he lied to me..." Yolei became silent and tried her hardest to forget about the night.  
  
***  
  
"Ken? Is something wrong?" Wormmon asked his partner. Ken Ichijouji was sitting on the roof of his building, way over in Tamachi. The sun was about to set...and in two days he'd be fourteen.  
  
"I'm not sad, Wormmon. I'm just thinking..."  
  
He'd been thinking about Yolei. How he'd confessed his love to her as the Digimon Emperor. How she'd run away in fright and disgust from him. How he shuffled back to his base, rejected and hopeless. How he cried...a tyrant never cries. But he did. He cried for her the way he cried when Sam was gone.  
  
Sam...another person who made him feel miserable. Not that he hated his brother, no. It wasn't Sam's fault that things happened. But why did it all have to happen...tomorrow? Why a day before his birthday?  
  
Sam had died on the 13th. Instead of celebrating Ken's birthday the next day, they went to Sam's funeral. The casket replaced Ken's birthday cake and the solemn prayers replaced the birthday song. When they got back, he got a few presents including one from his brother. But he never opened them. His brother was gone forever and no present would ever bring him back. The packages still remained wrapped up and tucked away in his closet.  
  
"I know you miss him", Wormmon whispered. "It's hard losing someone. I'd feel the same way too if Sam was my brother. It was hard for me when I lost you."  
  
"Thanks, buddy. I just wish...this day would never come", Ken sighed. "And I wish my birthday would never come either."  
  
His birthday marked another bad thing. He confessed he loved Yolei...the biggest mistake of his life. He did it as the Digimon Emperor. And she ran away...snapped into reality, she ran away.  
  
Yolei would never see him the same way. Yes, times had changed and he felt more secure. But did they really want him back?   
  
Did he really love Yolei? Yes, of course! There was no doubt in his mind about that. But she wasn't ready to make commitments...not for a while. He could still feel the way she pulled from him, the bouquet of the roses thrust back into his arms. Then came the tears...one after the other. He heard Yolei's footsteps fading away again, moving deeper into that forest. He only came back later to find her sleeping away from the rest. Quietly, almost silently, he placed the roses in her hands. A few petals were falling off so they ended up covering her body. He even left a trail of them leading up to her.   
  
That was how it ended. The Digimon Emperor was defeated and Ken Ichijouji came back. Shy and somewhat scared, he joined up the Digidestined. The incident had been long forgotten...until now.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon spoke up.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you want to go back downstairs? It's getting dark..."  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day...  
  
"You guys ready?" Davis asked.  
  
"I sent out the invitations unlike a certain someone!" Yolei glared at Davis who stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"So sue me! The only address I can remember is Kari's!"  
  
"Gee, I wonder why", TK said sounding a little sarcastic.  
  
"The cake should be here any minute", Cody said. "Mom made two kinds of brownies, nuts and no nuts. Oh yeah, and Grandpa offered us some prune juice. He says it's a real smash hit at parties!"  
  
"That's...nice", Kari said not really meaning it.  
  
"We gotta to thank the Ichijouji's for leaving us the house and taking Ken out", TK said. "That gives us time to set things up and also for the guests to arrive."  
  
"Cool. Let's get cracking!" Davis rubbed his hands.  
  
They began running around...well, four of them did. Yolei stood in one place, frozen and dreaming. Ken...did he remember what his birthday marked? Also, she knew there was something more dark and mellow about the 13th/14th of May.   
  
"Yolei! We don't have all day!" Davis snapped.  
  
"Huh?! Oh sorry!" Yolei helped the others out. The Digimon meanwhile were waiting for the food.  
  
"Is it a chocolate cake, Cody?" Upamon asked.  
  
"Chocolate ice cream cake!" Cody assured  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
"I can't wait for the brownies!" Poromon exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want prune juice!" Demiveemon added.  
  
"You're not getting any of it unless you work! Now move your digi-rears and help out!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
For a full hour, the Digidestined worked. Despite a few things (Demiveemon eating all the nachos, ten balloons popping, streamers breaking, etc.), they finished and the place looked incredible. The Ichijouji's living room was covered with different colored streamers and balloons. There was a makeshift stage for the Teenage Wolves to perform in the corner. TK had even hung a disco ball on the ceiling. All in all, it was perfect.   
  
"All we need now is someone to buy nachos!" Kari said.   
  
"I can do that!" Yolei said. "I think we have plenty of bags at my parents store."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Go and buy those nachos!" Davis said. "And this time, Demiveemon, don't eat them!"  
  
"It's your fault! You didn't feed me!" Demiveemon accused.  
  
"Ah, whatever!"  
  
***  
  
"Mom, Dad, why can't I stay home?" Ken asked.  
  
"You haven't been out in ages, dear", Mrs. Ichijouji said. "We haven't had time together as a family."  
  
"So we're shopping for groceries?"  
  
"We have to start somewhere!" Mr. Ichijouji said cheerfully.  
  
It was fake cheerfulness. Both of them knew that today was the day Sam died. They probably get away from anything that reminded them of home and more particularly, Sam. Ken felt his stomach tying up in knots.   
  
"What would you like for your birthday, dear?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Son, you do want something. I know", Mr. Ichijouji said.  
  
"Yes, I do", Ken nodded. "But it'd be hard for you to get."  
  
"Oh", his parents fell silent. Ken felt bad.  
  
"It's not your fault. Seriously though, I don't want anything but to be with you guys."  
  
And be with Yolei. Anytime I think of her...dear God! She's so beautiful...how come I never noticed it? The way her purple hair bounces up and down her shoulders, her bright eyes behind her glasses, her open personality...I love it all! So intelligent and sweet...she must have been sent from Heaven. But will she ever trust me again?  
  
"Oh look, Ken! Look who's here!" Mrs. Ichijouji pointed to...Yolei. Ken's heart almost hit the bottom.  
  
"Uh...hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji", Yolei bowed to them. Then she looked up at Ken. "Hi."  
  
It was hard to tell how she felt. But something in Ken told him that she hadn't forgotten about the incident.   
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay", Yolei's eyes were locked on Ken. He didn't notice.  
  
"Well, we're sure glad to run into you, aren't we?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah", Ken said. He took a brief look at Yolei. She had turned back to his parents.  
  
"Well, bye!" Yolei took the nacho bag and went to the register where her father rang it up. Ken watched the whole thing. Yolei turned to look at him. He looked at her for a while.   
  
Finally, he understood what that look meant.  
  
I still don't trust you, Ken. You were the Digimon Emperor. Everything you told me back then was a lie. I'll never trust you for as long as you live.  
  
"No", Ken whispered, misunderstanding everything.   
  
Yolei didn't like him. She didn't trust him.  
  
He was still...a monster.  
  
Ooooh, what's next? I think I'll have the next chapter (the last chapter, might I add) to this soon! What will happen? R & R Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday, Ken!  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(I knew I'd be slaughtered if I didn't get the rest of this up soon:) Anyway, here it is. It's the last half of my story! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer- Digimon  
  
I do own the song "Ocean". I wrote not too long ago^^ and it's up separately but I thought it would work.   
  
Enjoy the story ~CQT)  
  
  
"I'm back!" Yolei said opening the door. The guests had arrived and were now cluttered in the room. Everyone was commenting on the brownies.  
  
"Good! You came in time!" TK said happily. "And you bought the nachos!"  
  
"This time, Demiveemon, stay away!" Davis warned his little friend.  
  
"I told you it was your fault! You didn't feed me!"  
  
"We better hurry up! The Ichijouji's are headed back home! I saw them in my parents store and they'll be here any minute!" Yolei said.   
  
"Kari, keep a watch for Ken. Tell us the moment he gets here!" TK said.  
  
"Aye aye, TK!"  
  
Ken began to fill Yolei's mind. The way he looked at her...it was the same look on the Digimon Emperor's face. It scared her.   
  
Why did he look at me like that? She thought. Does he...does he like me? Or is my mind playing tricks on me again? I'm so confused right now...  
  
"Hey, Yolei! TK! Ken is headed this way!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"All right, people! Hide! Hide!" Cody began running around. Minutes later, everyone was hidden. TK turned off the lights.  
  
This darkness reminds me of that night, Yolei thought. Oh dear. I don't think I'll ever forget it. And I don't think I'll forget Ken's expression at the store. Was he scared like me? Or did I dream it?  
  
"Here he comes!" Kari whispered. "Keep your voices down."  
  
Yolei and Poromon crouched behind a sofa, waiting for the Ichijouji's to enter. This was it.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked. The three were headed back home.  
  
"No. There's nothing I want", Ken said. Unless you can gift wrap Yolei's love and hand it to me. Being with you...and with her...is all I'll ever need to keep me going.  
  
"I know how you feel, son", Mr. Ichijouji stopped. "I know today's the anniversary of Sam's death. Your mother and I haven't forgotten him...and I'm sure you haven't either. We all miss your brother."  
  
"My birthday would have been perfect if Sam were here..." Ken began.  
  
"I wish Sam were here too, dear", Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Everyday, I want Sam to be with us. But the truth is, he's here. He'll always be with us and he'll be there for all your birthdays."  
  
"Oh, I know that! It's just..."   
  
"You don't need to say it. We understand", his father replied.   
  
Now they were silent. Probably thinking about Sam.  
  
That was another present Ken wanted: his brother, alive and happy, to celebrate his birthday with. He wanted Sam to see him blow out the candles and open the few presents. He wanted to apologize for everything and then begin anew. But that was one thing he knew he wouldn't get.   
  
"We're here", his mother whispered. Her mind was still on Sam.  
  
Mr. Ichijouji opened the door and flipped on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!" a bunch of people, including all the Digimon, popped out of nowhere. Ken got showered with confetti.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Ken!" Davis added.  
  
"What on..."   
  
"Happy Birthday, dear", Mrs. Ichijouji said.   
  
"You guys were in on this?"  
  
"Yeah. We wanted to throw you surprise." His father said.  
  
"But...but...I don't want a surprise party! I don't want any parties!"  
  
"Ken..." Kari began.  
  
"I appreciate all your work but I can't! I just can't..." Ken ran away with everyone calling after him. He didn't want to be at his own party.  
  
"Come back, Ken!" TK yelled after him.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Man! What do we do now?!" Davis asked.  
  
"I think someone needs to talk to him", Yolei said.  
  
"You should, Yolei", Cody said.   
  
"Yeah! He still didn't cut the cake!" Upamon added.  
  
"I...I should talk to him?" Yolei was stunned. The way she was feeling, she didn't want to.  
  
"Please?" Mrs. Ichijouji begged.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say", Yolei shook her head.   
  
"This may help you", Mr. Ichijouji came back with a small package, which looked old. "Trust me."  
  
"Well...I'll try", Yolei decided.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
***  
  
Ken sat on top of the building, this time crying. He didn't want to run away from his party but at the same time, he didn't want to celebrate. Sam was dead...they never celebrated before. Why a surprise party now?  
  
"I shouldn't...I can't..." he began mumbling rubbish.   
  
And Yolei! He ran just like she did the first time! Only, she ran cause she was scared. He ran...because he didn't want to be there.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Oh dear God, it was her! She...she had followed him. Now he wanted to run and hide even more. But as he turned around, she approached him.  
  
"Don't go anywhere!" she stopped him.  
  
"Please, Yolei?" Ken tried to maneuver around her but to no avail. Yolei was quick.  
  
"Listen to me, for a second."  
  
"I know. You want me to go back downstairs and enjoy the festivities. Yolei, I'm sorry but I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sam died this day!" Ken blurted out. "His funeral was on my birthday! Trust me! That's why I didn't want to stay. That's why I ran out! I...I...I never wanted to celebrate again after my brother died."  
  
"Oh", Yolei said. That was it though. Ken continued to talk.  
  
"I've been mellow these past few days. Everywhere I go...I'm reminded of Sam. I always dread this day."  
  
"It's not just Sam, is it?" Yolei took a stab. "You remember that night in the Digital World...two years ago."  
  
"Yes, that too. I wanted something else to replace Sam, I guess."  
  
"So you wanted me as a replacement?"  
  
"Oh no! I guess the humane part of the Digimon Emperor shone through when I told you...I loved you. I was heartbroken when you ran away. It was the first time after Sam's death that I cried."  
  
"I...I had no idea."  
  
"See, I know nothing will ever bring Sam back. But I want you as my friend Yolei. You're the only person I felt...as thought I could trust. That part about you reminded me of Sam the most."  
  
"So two bad things happened to you...Sam's death and me refusing to be with you." Yolei said with a sigh.  
  
"And now I see I can't get you either..."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Yolei sat up. "That's not true! Ken, the reason I ran from you the first time was because...you scared me. You were our enemy. I'd be crazy to be in love with you!"  
  
"But Davis told me you wanted to marry me."  
  
"Davis has a doughnut hole for a brain. But he was right about that", Yolei turned red. "Although, I might exaggerated a little with the marrying part. All in all, I like you."  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Before I forget", Yolei pulled out the package. "Your parents wanted you to open this."  
  
Ken took it and stared at it. "I haven't seen this for a long time."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The birthday gift Sam gave me the day before he died", Ken said solemnly. "I...I was never inclined...to open it. It made me feel worse."  
  
"Why don't you open it now?"  
  
"I...I...I can't!"  
  
"Yes, you can! Open it!"   
  
"Oh...all right. Here goes", Ken opened up the card first and read it.  
  
Kenny Boy,  
  
I know you've been mad at me for a while. I also know the reasons why. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to apologize for the way I've treated you. You're just a little kid...but a good little kid. I'm sorry I hurt you. Sometimes people say things that they don't mean without realizing how badly they hurt others. You can go through my stuff and into my room again. You can come in anytime you like.   
  
Happy Birthday, little brother, and I hope your birthday wishes come true.  
  
Your big brother,  
  
Sam  
  
Ken began to cry again. Yolei handed him a tissue and then did something no one would believe if they saw it: she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's okay", she whispered.   
  
"I never knew..."  
  
"It's okay...it's okay..."  
  
"I should open the present", Ken unwrapped the paper. He found a tube of soapy water and two cut out straws. Then he broke down. Yolei wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.  
  
"It's okay...it's okay...it's okay", she repeated.  
  
"I miss him!" he wailed.  
  
"I know. I don't blame you."  
  
"Sam...I had no idea...you forgave me! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"He knows. He always knew."  
  
"Yolei, what happens now?"  
  
"Well", she began. "Let me tell you how I feel. I've loved you too, Ken Ichijouji. I ran away because I thought you lied to me. But now I see...you've meant all along. I'm sorry I ran from you."  
  
"Yolei..."  
  
"Look!" Yolei pointed to the sky. The sun was bright in the sky and the white clouds covered it. "Sam's watching us...I have a feeling he's smiling as we speak. He's probably saying something like 'Go Kenny! Celebrate! Tell Yolei you love her cause she loves you!'"  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
Yolei nodded. Ken wrapped his arms around her and they shared their first real passionate kiss. It was the nicest feeling in the world.  
  
"Want to go down?"  
  
"In a second. First..." Ken opened the soapy water. To his surprise, it was still good enough to blow bubbles with. He blew a big one up to the sky. "That's for Sam. Hope he catches it."  
  
"Let me send one too!" Yolei grabbed the other straw and blew a big one as well. They floated until neither one could see it. Taking Yolei's hand, they went back to the party.  
  
***  
  
"Man! We worked so hard!" Davis complained.   
  
"What's next?" Cody asked.  
  
"Hey, everyone! We're back!" Yolei and Ken walked in holding hands.  
  
"Ken, dear! I was so worried!" Mrs. Ichijouji exclaimed extending her arms out for an embrace.   
  
"It's all right, Mom. I'm sorry", Ken said.   
  
"No. We know why you were upset. But just know, he's always here. He's probably come down to enjoy the party for a while. We can't see him...but he's here", Mr. Ichijouji said knowingly.   
  
"Can we get the party started then?" Ken asked. "Sam is waiting impatiently..."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!" Davis whooped.   
  
And so the party began. Ken blew out all fourteen candles on the chocolate ice cream cake as everyone sang "Happy Birthday". They played games and talked for a long time. Finally, the Teenage Wolves took the stage.  
  
"How's everyone doing?!" Matt called out to the crowd. All the girls screamed.  
  
"Well, we're gonna sing this next song. It's brand new. Get out on the dance floor. Here we go. It's called 'Ocean'."  
  
Yolei and Ken went out to the dance floor first and began swaying.   
  
  
I'm drowning in your ocean  
I can't get up and breathe  
I can't swim up to your surface  
And take in the air I need  
I don't want to love you  
I don't want things to be this way  
But I can't control my heart  
It never listened to me anyway  
Tell me, baby...  
  
Why do we have a sun in the sky?  
Why do we live if we know we're going to die?  
Save me, baby. This time, I might drown.  
Got no way to go but down.  
No way to go but down  
  
I'm sinking deeper in your ocean  
I'm sinking deeper inside myself  
Got your friendship, trust, and love  
On stake, up on the top shelf  
Tell me, what the hell did you do?  
I can't have this. No, it can't be  
I don't want to be drawn in  
This isn't supposed to happen to me.  
  
  
Why do we have a sun in the sky?  
Why do we live if we know we're going to die?  
Save me, baby. This time, I might drown.  
Got no way to go but down.  
No way to go but down  
  
I'll give you what you want  
I'll do anything you ask  
I'll be all you need  
Just save me from drowning...  
  
I'll give you what you want  
I'll do anything you ask  
I'll be all you need  
Just save me from drowning...  
  
Don't you think I've tried  
to pull out of this parade?  
I don't want to take my turn  
Playing your charade  
I'm failing cause I can't think  
I'm losing cause I can't concentrate  
All I can do is sit and hope  
Or curse the cruel ways of fate  
  
Got no way to go but down  
Got no way to escape...  
Got no way to go but down  
Got no way to escape...this time!  
  
  
Why do we have a sun in the sky?  
Why do we live if we know we're going to die?  
Save me, baby. This time, I might drown.  
Got no way to go but down.  
No way to go but down  
  
I'll give you what you want  
I'll do anything you ask  
I'll be all you need  
Just save me from drowning...  
  
I'll give you what you want  
I'll do anything you ask  
I'll be all you need  
Just save me from drowning...  
  
I'm drowning in the ocean  
Got no way to go but down  
  
"This song would probably describe what happened earlier", Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah. But some of it holds true."  
  
"I'm sure you'll save me if I'm drowning...literally and not literally."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I'm drowning in the ocean  
Got no way to go but down  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ken", Yolei leaned over and they kissed again. This time, it was more passionate.   
  
"Thank you for giving me the best presents ever...love and...my brother." Ken pointed to where the tube of soapy water and straws were placed. Yolei hugged him tighter.  
  
I'm drowning in the ocean  
Got no way to go but down  
  
There, the Kenlei is over! Finished! Kaput! Well, r & r. I know my ending wasn't as good as I wanted it...oh well! R & R! Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
